Red Moon
by L.Lawliet13
Summary: Renji is laid up after a Hollow attack in Karakura Town; when he wakes from his medically induced coma Byakuya is there to comfort and nurse him back to health. Renji can't understand why the noble suddenly cares but when a secret Renji has kept hidden for many years is revealed, Byakuya realises why Renji once hated him, why the redhead fears the emotions growing between them.
1. Awaken to my smile

**(Re-edited Version; Chapter Two will be ready soon!)**

**Chapter One:**

The steel grey eyes of the Head of the Kuchiki Household remained focused wholly on the unconscious redhead who was laid so stiffly in the Division Four bed, bundled in bed sheets and extra blankets to combat the deathly pneumonia and hypothermia combination the younger man had contracted.

He hadn't moved from this seat in five days, ever since Renji had been returned from Karakura Town, half frozen solid in a casket of ice and half bleeding to death from an ugly wound which stretched diagonally across his chest from his left shoulder to his right hip.

Overwhelming panic and concern had flooded his mind the moment he had learned that Renji had been injured, and when Unohana-Taichou had informed him that Renji's heart had stopped three times on the journey back... He thought for a moment that his own heart might stop.

Refusing Unohana-Taichou's offers of regular update, Byakuya chose to remain in the hospital beside his Fuku-Taichou, as his Fuku-Taichou had done when he had been hospitalized after Aizen's betrayal and revealing. He wasn't going to abandon him now, even less so when Renji had only been in Karakura Town because he had been too busy to go thanks to a ridiculous clan meeting.

If Renji died because of that coincidence he would never forgive himself. He had sat through Hisana's steadily declining health and he had never left her side until she passed over; though he desired a more fortuitous outcome for the flame haired youth, he would sit with him throughout this ordeal. And when Renji woke, and he would wake this Byakuya was certain of, he would be there still, offering him a place to stay until he was fully back on his feet. It would be pleasant to have the mansion ringing with the tones of one who had hailed from the Rukon District of Inuzuri, the 78th District where Hisana and Rukia had both come from, one who had not lost their inner connection to the place they had been born such as Renji.

His Fuku-Taichou had grown greatly; it had taken him far too long to see it though, he had missed that monumental day when Renji had achieved Bankai and instead the first time he had even known about it was when it had been used against him in battle. The achieving of Bankai was supposed to be a happy time for both Fuku-Taichou and Taichou; it showed a level of maturing for the Shinigami who had achieved it and it suggested that the Taichou had trained and helped the Fuku-Taichou to flourish.

For them it simply meant that Renji had despised him enough to push himself to his very limit in his attempt to prove himself and reach the moon. It was a glum recollection.

But since that time, Byakuya had felt himself change, he was no longer cold to Rukia and he took an active interest in her life; he trained with Renji more and they sometimes shared a bottle of sake after a hard day's work; they had even bathed together in the lake in Division Six and had washed and dried each other's bodies.

He couldn't be sure when these more amorous feelings had begun to uncoil in his heart, but he was cautious of them and very nervous of opening himself to such pain again. He cared little about what other people would think Renji was strong; handsome and brave; he protected the people he cared about and his tattoos... Byakuya flushed a little at the memory of the brief flashes of sun-kissed skin in the changing rooms before and after training and what he could see now while his Fuku-Taichou was laid in bed naked under the sheets. His eyes roamed over the black ink, exotic and wild like the man himself; he _loved_ looking at him and his tattoos. He wanted to run his fingers over them, commit them to his memory and watch them rippling under his touch.

Sighing softly as he sipped his millionth cup of tea of the day, he observed the sleeping man, his heart fell into an unsteady rhythm as he imagined falling asleep beside him, their arms and legs entwined and his head nestled under the chin of the redhead, his masculine scent washing over him and making him feel warm and safe.

It was a foolish dream; Renji probably still hated him for taking Rukia from him and for refusing to stop her execution. Even if he didn't hate him anymore, who was to say that the redhead was even interested in him in return? There were so many variables and so many questions. This was the thing he had always hated about trying to discover love. It was so complex.

He looked around as the door opened and Unohana-Taichou stepped inside the room and closed the door behind her again.

"Good evening Kuchiki-Taichou. Are you still here?" she smiled in that stern and disconcerting way that scared everyone in sight.

"Yes, Unohana-Taichou, I did tell you that I would not leave his side until he woke and told me to go home himself." He replied calmly.

She seemed to sigh inwardly but also conceded, "Very well, I will say no more about it. However, that maybe sooner than you think as we have decided to bring him around from his coma today."

"Truly?" he asked, trying to keep the eagerness from his voice, "Is he ready?"

"Indeed, the newest scans have shown a total reduction in the swelling on his brain and the antibiotics have cleared up what there was of his pneumonia. The after effects of the hypothermia are still lingering and he will have to be kept warm constantly to prevent a relapse but I am more than happy to wake him up, and if he is as well as his results suggest then he may be discharged as well." She told him as she double-checked Renji's medical file.

"What about the chest wound?" Byakuya inquired.

She paused and walked around the bed, peeling back the gauze and had a look at the long; brutal wound, "I want to keep an eye on it, he had the beginnings of an infection but luckily the antibiotics we used for the pneumonia has cleared it up completely. I will recall him in three weeks to remove the staples and I will want him to visit a further three times to ensure that the wound is healing properly and there is no internal infection."

"That is excellent." He said with a tone of utter relief, "How soon today will you start the wake up process?"

"Ten minutes time. I need to go and get the medication to bring him around and I will need Isane to assist me." She smiled at him.

He nodded to her as she left and then looked back at the redhead; he sat forward and took one of his exposed hands, avoiding the wires which stuck into his skin, "You see? You're going to be fine, Unohana-Taichou is going to wake you up shortly, and then you will come and live with me in the mansion so that I can look after you until you are fit enough to return to your own accommodation." He murmured his voice unusually tender, "I won't let you go through this on your own. You were there when I was healing from Aizen's attack, and I will be here for you now that you need someone as well."

He pulled back quickly as Unohana returned with Isane and he was forced to move to the back of the room 'out of the way' as Isane had so politely put it. He watched anxiously as they busied around his Fuku-Taichou and began doing several different things, such removing the breathing tube from his mouth; changing the gauze on his wound and finally, injecting a pale blue liquid into the canular in the back of his left hand.

Usually so refrained and controlled, Byakuya found himself nearly gnawing off his thumb nail as he waited and watched for some sign that the redhead was coming around; his eyes were slightly wider and more childlike.

A soft gasp slowly seeped from Renji's parted lips and his eyes lids fluttered heavily, they slowly flickered open and searched the room blurrily; they seemed to linger on Byakuya's suddenly stone still form before glancing up to meet Unohana's face.

"Abarai-kun can you hear me? Blink twice if you can hear me." She commanded in a gentler voice than she usually used; it was a heart stopping moment but Renji blinked twice as she had asked, she smiled, "Very good, now, I'm going to put a straw in your mouth and I want you to suck on it. It's water which will moisten your throat and make it easier to speak alright?" he blinked twice in response.

Byakuya watched with his heart in his mouth as Renji sucked eagerly on the straw, finishing the cup of water in minutes before he drew a deep and ragged breath, "I feel... Like hell..." he said hoarsely.

Byakuya felt a smile twitch at his lips and his shoulders sagged in respite slightly, "You don't look so pretty either." The noble teased as he walked over to him and sat back down.

"Aww Taichou... Don't start picking on me already." The redhead replied in good humour, "How long... Has it been?"

"What do you last remember?"

"I was in Karakura with Ichigo, Rukia... A-a-and Matsumoto... but we were... Attacked by Hollows... I think... I think I got hurt... I don't remember... Very clearly..."

"It's alright, it will come back." Byakuya comforted, "You jumped in the way of Matsumoto-Fuku-Taichou and were wounded across the chest. Without a doubt you saved her life; Hitsugaya-Taichou wishes to thank you personally for your actions when you are well enough."

"It was... Nothing really... I'd do it for anyone I cared about..." he replied, looking around for more water.

"I will fetch you some. Don't go anywhere." He said as he stood up and grabbed the cup; he darted out of the room, but not before he heard Renji's retort which made him chortle to himself.

When he returned with water, Renji was napping again, he brushed the redhead's cheek gently and woke him tenderly, and offering him the straw and watching him slurp it up eagerly.

Setting the empty cup aside again, he sat down and leaned forward, "How do you feel?"

"Pretty sore; sorry for the inconvenience Taichou, it must be a pain to have to visit me like this..." he began.

"Renji, don't be stupid." He said sternly, "I am here because I want to ensure you are alright, not because it is my duty. In fact, as soon as you are discharged I would like you to come and live with me in the mansion until you are fit and healthy."

The redhead faltered, "W-What?! No! I couldn't do that! I don't want to impose on you!"

"You would not be imposing Renji; I am offering therefore I am content with it." Byakuya sighed and inwardly wondered how he had come to like such a stubborn young man.

He flushed slightly and smiled sheepishly, "Heh... Thanks Taichou, I'd... I'd like that..."

"Good. Unohana-Taichou may allow you home this very day so I will go and make some arrangements if you will be alright here?"

"Go ahead Taichou, I'm not going anywhere yet." He smiled.

"Very well... I will return when she sends me a message that you are being discharged." He told him.

"There's no need Taichou I'm sure-" he froze at the dangerous expression on his face and simply chuckled weakly, "Of course Taichou, thank you very much."

Byakuya flashed a small smile and brushed his hand with his fingers before he turned and fled the room, wondering what had made him do such a thing, why had he suddenly had the urge for such physical contact? Did Renji like it?

He sighed and shook his head, sending a Hell Butterfly ahead to the Kuchiki Mansion to inform the servants that they should prepare his room for an extra guest. If he was getting Renji to stay in his house so that he could look after him, he was sure as hell going to make sure he enjoyed it.

**To be continued...**


	2. Welcome To My Home

**A huge thanks to my reviewers and the people who have favourited this story! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Chapter Two:**

A few hours after waking up, Renji was being wheeled down the drive to the Kuchiki Mansion by the impeccable nobleman. And despite his pride wanting to refuse the offer of assistance until he was fully healed, he found himself at his Taichou's mercy, considering that the raven haired man seemingly ignored every single protest that he made.

To make it worse his mind, his treacherous and lecherous mind, kept replaying that scene in the hospital when his Taichou had so lightly brushed his hand and flashed that small, innocent smile. His Taichou had seemed so pure and whole in that moment, he had wanted nothing more than to grab his hand and drag him down into the depths of sin and taint him with it; at the same time completing him and fulfilling him.

It was a hopeless dream, surely, for Kuchiki Byakuya was too perfect and too important to give much thought to his love life since the death of his wife. His Taichou was straight too; it meant that there was 0% chance of his Taichou finding him even remotely attractive, this was a given fact considering he had had a wife, and it was so depressing...

"Renji, are you alright? You look like you are about to begin blubbering..." the silken voice of the very man he was thinking about snapped him from his thoughts.

"Wha- Oh... No I'm find Taichou, sorry for worrying you." He spluttered a reply as he tipped his head back and looked up into those cold grey eyes.

He met his gaze, "I see, are you certain? Is your injury hurting at all?"

"Nope... Everything is fine Taichou."

"Good," the man continued wheeling the chair towards his front door where Renji could see a line of three attendants waiting for them, "And while you are a guest in my house, it would be more appropriate for you to call me by my name."

"What? You mean... I get to call you Byakuya?" the redhead said in surprise.

"Yes, but as I said, only while you are a guest in my house."

"Okay, I can do that." He smiled slightly.

They came to a stop at the foot of the three stone steps which led into the mansion, which was where the attendants stepped in, the three working together to half tip; half lift his wheelchair so that they could get it up the stairs safely while Byakuya stepped back and watched in amusement.

When the battle was over, the three were red; hot and out of breath in the extreme, having somehow wrestled Renji into the foyer of the building without jostling the patient too much.

Byakuya walked in after them, trying to conceal a smirk at their flushed expressions at the prospect of carrying the chair up the staircase as well before he cleared his throat, "You are dismissed for the evening, thank you for your extra help. I can manage now." He advised them; he watched them glance at him gratefully before scurrying away.

Renji blushed heavily at the trouble he was causing and looked at his hands, his eyes widened as he felt a finger under his chin and he lifted his head, his blush darkening when he found his Taichou's face just inches from his own.

"Would you like some food before we go upstairs or would you find it easier if I have the food brought upstairs?" the grey eyed male asked as he retracted his hand away from the fiery Shinigami's face.

"I can eat downstairs." He said a little too quickly, "Honestly, Tai- I mean, Byakuya, I really don't want to be a burden. If I can manage something myself I would rather do it than bother you or your attendants."

Byakuya raised an eyebrow, "Well that is the general idea, if you _can_ do something then feel free to do so, but when you _cannot_ do something the attendants and I are here to help you. Of course, you are still on orders of bed rest for the next two days so you won't be doing anything alone."

Renji sighed and sank in the wheelchair as he was wheeled through a door and into the large elaborate kitchen.

There was a huge cooker with eight hobs and two separate oven sections; framed by red cherry wood counters with matching cupboard doors; the floor was black granite tile and there was a silver sink with single faucet and two nozzles (one for hot water and the other for cold water); in the centre of the room was an island, again with the red cherry wood top and waist high black stools which looked rather comfortable.

"What would you like to eat?" Byakuya asked as he wheeled Renji into the room and pulled him to a stop at the end of the island.

"Umm..." he had never seen the kitchen before and was somewhat stunned by how much space there was and how _good_ it looked; compared to the box room kitchen he had in his apartment it was a temple, "Umm... Just some egg on toast please."

"Are you certain?" the noble asked, "I can make you an omelette or... Well just about anything you fancy..."

"No thank you, really, egg on toast would be great. Thanks." He replied, feeling awkward.

Byakuya frowned faintly but nodded and put a pan of eggs on one of the hobs and wandered into the pantry, which was concealed behind a door at the far end of the kitchen; when he returned he had four slices of bread which he popped into the toaster.

Sitting down facing the redhead, Byakuya considered his words carefully, knowing that Renji's pride was just as swollen as his own.

"Renji," he began, "I don't wish to come across as intrusive, and arrogant, however, I want to ask if you are offended by my way and means by which I live?"

The redhead stared for a moment before he laughed heartily, only stopping when he doubled over in pain as he pulled the staples in his chest, "Ouch, ouch... Damn... Haha..."

Byakuya frowned in confusion, feeling utterly mystified about why he was laughing, "What's funny!" he demanded, and a half pout slipping past his usual facade of impassiveness.

"I'm sorry..." Renji chortled slightly, "... Of course I'm not _offended_ by the way you live. You are darn lucky! There are people like me born every day, most never know any different; even I didn't until I went to Shino. And even now, when I stay at my apartment, the heating is on the blink; the fridge is broken; I've got no hot water and there are rats eating better than I do. But I'm used to it; I mean it's better than what things were like on the streets; I can eat and shower when I reach the Division." He shrugged.

Byakuya sat back as he listened to the man speaking, hardly able to imagine what sort of life he had; when he had lived so lavishly all his life... It was impossible to picture and impossible for him to comprehend. He had never known the cold of the streets, or hunger, or fear of not surviving the night.

"I see, thank you for setting my mind at ease." He stood up as he heard the spitting of organic oil in the pan; he swept over to the cooker again and turned the heat down, "Please try to relax while you stay here, I understand that you are not used to being looked after and you are a proud man, however it is necessary for your recovery, just as it was for mine."

Renji smiled slightly, "I'll try." He responded as he watched him buttering the toast and dishing the eggs onto the slices.

Just moments later they were sat together at the island eating in silence, it was comfortable and peaceful, Renji was wolfing down his food like he had never eaten before and Byakuya was watching him from the corner of his eye, smiling on the inside as he saw his cooking was appreciated.

Sitting back in the wheelchair, Renji let out a huge breath and stretched as much as his injury would allow and then yawned.

"It is ridiculous to see how tired you are, despite having watched you sleep for five days in a row." Byakuya commented dryly.

"Heh, it is pretty stupid." The redhead agreed, running a hand down his face, "Thanks for the food, it was fantastic. I have to admit, I never imagined you could actually cook... I thought perhaps... Well..." he trailed off.

"You believed I was a pampered prince who couldn't tie his shoelaces, let alone cook an egg." Byakuya finished for him.

Renji paused, "Not in those words, I don't think you are a pampered prince at all... In fact if we are using those metaphors, you would be a king wouldn't you?"

The nobleman looked at him and a smile touched his lips, "Indeed, but who do you picture sitting beside me?"

"Mm... No idea, but you'd look pretty in a crown." He grinned crookedly.

Byakuya shook his head and washed their plates before wheeling Renji back out of the kitchen and towards the foyer. He brought the chair to a stop at the bottom of the stairs before he walked around so that he was face to face with his Fuku-Taichou.

Renji watched him standing there before he finally realised what he was waiting for, "No way!" he exclaimed, "I'm not letting you carrying me upstairs!"

"Then how do you propose I put you to bed, Renji?"

"I don't care! But you aren't carrying me!" he whined, wriggling in the chair in protest.

"Do not be such a baby." Byakuya countered and leaned down to scoop him up.

"But you might fall! Or drop me! Or- N-noooooooooo!" he squealed as he was scooped up in his Taichou's arms like a bride and went the same colour as his hair and fell silent.

Byakuya chuckled as he held the male tightly against his chest, relishing the fell of the man's body against his as he walked up the stairs; he could have Shunpo-ed and reached his room ten times faster, but he wanted to relish every second he got to carry the redhead and have him against him.

The other stared straight ahead, hardly surviving the utter mortification of being _carried_ by his_ Taichou_. On the other hand, Byakuya was very warm... And very soft, and he smelled like cherry blossoms... And... Well he was _very_ tired...

Telling himself that he would never do such a thing had he not been still suffering the fading effects of hypothermia, he pretended to fall asleep so that he could nuzzle against the man; slowly slipping his head onto the other's shoulder and burying his face in the crook of his neck, inhaling his heady and sweet scent eagerly and soaking in the warmth of what felt like a very well muscled torso. He could hear the thumping of his heart and he could feel the rise and fall of his chest as he breathed, as well as the gentle puffs of air on the side of his face as his breath was exhaled again. He could stay like it forever; his body seemed to agree as he sank into a true sleep moments later.

"Renji?" Byakuya's voice was tender, "Renji are you awake?"

The nobleman peered down at the man for a moment, trying to gauge whether he really was asleep or not; after a few seconds he realised he was indeed slumbering.

Grey eyes softened slightly, his cheeks still flushed blossom pink from when he had first noticed Renji snuggling into him. He had never known the redhead to act in such a way before and it was rather endearing, it had brought a blush to colour his high cheekbones and the bridge of his nose, and secretly, he had very almost melted. He sat on the edge of his bed with Renji still sprawled in his arms.

"What am I going to do with you, Abarai Renji?" he murmured, he shuffled around slightly before bringing his now free hand up and brushing his fingertips over the ebony rough and serrated tattoos on his Fuku-Taichou's forehead. A sigh escaped him before he slid his hand back and latched deft fingers through the hair tie which obstructed the lovely locks of ruby red hair, and he swiftly removed it; watching as the released locks of hair tumbled down like a bloody waterfall.

Indeed, Renji was often brutish in his approach to things and his way of speaking; any man who had stayed in Division Eleven for any length of time would be the same, but at the same time, Renji had elegance about him and it was the sort of elegance that couldn't be noticed unless you really looked at the man; when you looked beyond his harsh tones and his loud mannerisms to see the way he fought, the way he protected those he cared about and the way he strived to get better and better so that he could do his duties with more ease and flow.

Byakuya found his outlandish personality a warm welcome to the stoicism instilled in himself by the Kuchiki Elders, although once free and spirited like Renji they had forced him into submission and he had learned to quell his inner anger and boy-ish wiles.

He stood and pulled the bed covers back before laying Renji down and tucking him in, usually he would have woken the man and told him to wash and change before sleeping but on this night he decided he would break the mould of his living arrangements further and simply allow him to sleep soundly, considering he clearly needed the respite.

Byakuya padded across his room and sat in front of the vanity table which was against the wall opposite his bed; in the reflection he could watch Renji slumbering while he prepared himself for bed.

First was the removal of his white windflower silk gauze scarf, which he folded neatly and laid on the empty spot on the table which it usually rested while not in use; he then removed his white fingerless tekkou (his gloves) and set them down on top of the scarf. Closing his eyes in concentration, the noble unclipped his Kensaikan and sighed softly as he felt his hair being released from their death grip; he set the delicate and ornate hair decorations down beside his scarf and gloves and opened his eyes again and looked at his reflection.

It was in these moments, before he went to bed and before he went to work that he was reminded most of his younger days, when he was as wild as Renji was. Sometimes he still desired his freedom and other days he understood the necessity of being a controlled and firm leader.

He ran a brush through his hair before tying it up in a high tail, watching as several of his shorter bangs of hair fell back down around his face, just like they had when he had been a boy. He almost smiled at the reflection before he shook his head and cleared the thoughts away, shoving them back in their boxes.

Standing, he disappeared behind the screen and changed into a pale blue sleeping yukata, when he returned he saw that Renji was still out for the count and he sighed; plodding back over and climbing into the bed beside him.

"I hope you do not wake up in the morning and panic at this sleeping arrangement," he told the sleeping man, "I am quite happy to have you sleeping beside me, as we have had to do on the battle field several times before."

With a final sigh, Byakuya settled down, pulled the covers over them both, and rolled onto his side so that he was facing the redhead. Allowing himself the personal pleasure of resting his head on the same pillow, he smiled to himself as Renji's masculine scent washed over him, just as he had imagined.

**To be continued...**


	3. Beyond The Cold Facade

**This was originally part of Chapter Two but I separated them into two different chapters so that it wasn't too long. I hope you enjoy this Chapter!**

**Also, a huge thank you to everyone who has been reviewing, I find it so much easier to write when I know people are enjoying the story, so please continue :)**

**Chapter Three:**

The next morning, Renji woke feeling better than he had the previous day; he was warm and content and for some reason he felt absolutely complete. His sense of calm was cracked slightly when he became more aware of his surroundings and for a moment he didn't recognise where he was.

The room was far too elaborate and spacious to be his apartment, and there was a faint scent of sakura in the air; there was also the pressure which was tangled around and with his own body which slowly caused him to look downwards.

To his shock, he found himself pinned beneath the warm and soft body of his Taichou and current host; their legs were tangled under the covers and one of Byakuya's knees, which had been brought up during the tresses of sleep was astonishingly close to his own crotch. There were scatterings of raven hair splattered haphazardly over his tanned torso from where Byakuya was asleep, his head rested on his shoulder. During the night it appeared Byakuya's pale blue yukata had loosened and was now revealing an awful amount of milky white flesh. In fact, Renji was being treated to a rather spectacular view of Byakuya's thigh, a round and firm buttock and a smooth shoulder from where the material of the yukata had slid down.

Suddenly, the room was too hot; his skin was on fire and he felt a familiar stirring in his loins, followed closely by panic. Sheer, bloody panic!

His eyes widened as he heard his Taichou mumble something before stretching, his leg rising even higher than before and brushing against the cause of Renji's mental argument. The redhead's breath hitched at the contact, slumping on the bed in defeat as pleasure zinged up and down his body.

Unsure how long he had laid there, Renji drifted in and out of a shallow sleep, unable to drift off fully thanks to the agonising ache between his thighs, which was not helped in the slightest by the continual fidgeting of Byakuya's leg against his length; a renewed blush rose to his cheeks as he sensed the man, who was sprawled across him so explicitly, beginning to wake.

"Mm... Renji..." the raven haired male mumbled, still mid-way between sleep and awareness.

"Y-yes, Taichou?" he said stiffly, swallowing hard.

Byakuya's head snapped up suddenly and for a moment there was uncertainty in his eyes for a moment before his mind caught up with him and he relaxed.

"Ah, Renji, good morning; I believe I requested you to call me by my first name." He said stretching before he paused and frowned as he felt something hard against his thigh; he slowly looked down before his cheeks pinked and he looked back up at his Fuku-Taichou's scarlet face, "Ahem... No need to be embarrassed Renji; it is a natural function of the male body..."

Renji blushed even darker, "Yes... Thank you for pointing that out Byakuya... Now if you would _please_ remove your knee from near _it_." He ground out, not daring to look at his Taichou, "Also... Your butt cheeks are on show."

Byakuya made a squeaking noise and flipped around onto his back, wrapping himself in the bed sheets and peeking up at Renji with all but his eyes covered by the sheets.

Renji giggled at the sight, being reminded of a child before he rolled carefully onto his front, carefully avoiding his still aching groin and the wound on his chest, "Aww Byakuya, don't be shy... Your butt cheeks were very attractive sight."

Byakuya made the same squeaking noise again and Renji grinned even wider than before, laying back down slowly and resting his hands behind his head.

It took the nobleman several minutes to properly tie his yukata shut again before he threw the covers back and got out of bed; he glanced around in amusement at the obvious tent in Renji's hakama and stifled a giggle of his own, "You would like me to wait with you in the bathroom or... Leave you _alone_ for a few minutes, Renji?"

The redhead tried to cover himself up again, embarrassment resurfacing as his obvious hardness was revealed by the lack of sheeting, "Why would I want that?"

Byakuya merely raised an eyebrow and glanced towards his groin, "Do you really need to ask?"

"Shit." Renji swore and curled up on his side, hiding his erection from sight, "Leave me _alone_."

"Ha-ha, no you don't!" Byakuya almost beamed as he walked around the bed and threw the covers aside before he scooped Renji up in his arms and carried him in the direction of the en-suite bathroom, "Seriously, don't be so embarrassed Renji. I may appear to be the picture of perfection but I get erections too... I am just a little better at hiding them."

"See I knew it wasn't Senbonzakura you brought into the bathhouse at the Division that day!" he exclaimed teasingly before pouting as he was gawped at.

"Oh Renji, you are insufferable sometimes."

"Heh, like you would want me to be any other way." The redhead said confidently, not knowing the truth of his words.

Renji wobbled slightly as he was set on his feet, but leaned against the wall and watched as Byakuya strode forwards and opened the glass door into the two-man shower, the noble turned on the water and made sure that it was the correct temperature before he turned back to Renji and gave him an appraising look.

"Do you need to be undressed as well as carried?" he asked.

"No!" the redhead protested quickly and untied his kosode, sliding the material off and hanging it up on the pegs on the wall.

Byakuya frowned faintly as he saw the gauze covered wound across his chest and wondered what Renji had felt when it had occurred, "How are we to wash you without getting the wound wet Renji?"

"Ah! Unohana-Taichou gave me some waterproof gauze which is in the back zip of that wheelchair..." he told him as he hesitated on removing his hakama.

The noble nodded, "I will fetch it," he paused as he saw his hesitation, "Would you rather I call one of my personal attendants to aid you? It is no problem and I will not be offended. I understand a need for privacy."

"Ah..." Renji wavered momentarily before shaking his head, "There will be no need for that. I'm just being silly; after all, you have seen me naked before when we've bathed together after training and stuff..."

"True enough." The noble smiled faintly before disappearing out of the bathroom to fetch the gauze.

Renji watched him go before he shoved a hand down the front of his hakama and gave himself a painful but much needed flick down below to get rid of his morning hard-on.

Sighing in final relief, he stood patiently and waited for his Taichou's return, not having to wait very long before the raven haired male strode back into the room carrying a wad of several gauzes in his hands.

The noble set them down on one of the counters and turned back to him, "Alright then, I'll change your gauze and you can have a shower." He murmured, more to himself than Renji as he leaned down and began peeling the old gauze off. He swallowed as the wound was revealed to him again and his eyes flicked up to look at Renji, he was surprised to see the man was looking away but summarised that everyone had their own way of dealing with injury.

He cleaned the area with antiseptic wipes and checked that there was no new infection before drying the area and covering it with the new waterproof gauze. He stepped back to admire his handy work before he nodded, "You're all done." He said.

"Cheers." Renji smiled slightly and glanced down at the covered area of his chest before looking towards the shower; he untied the small knot in his hakama and let it pool at his feet, revealing his commando state.

Byakuya's lips twitched in amusement before he untied his yukata and let it fall off his lithe frame; he hung it up and swooped down, picking up Renji's hakama and deliberately looking up from his bent position and watching in triumph as the redhead spluttered and looked away. He straightened and helped his second in command into the shower, following in behind him and closing the shower door behind him.

In the confines of the shower, with the sensation of the hot water striking their bare skin the temperature rose between them; they shared a long look before they released a pent up breath at the same time and began washing.

Renji swallowed at the feeling of tension between them, it was foreign and had never existed before, not even in the wake of their battle over Rukia. Yet it felt so _right_ to feel the awkwardness. He stole glanced at his Taichou, his beautiful and magnificent Taichou who was willingly giving up his time to help him. Before Rukia's attempted execution, the man would have thrown him out of Division Six or gaining such a debilitating injury, rather than spending the time to nurse him back to health.

Byakuya felt Renji's gaze and forced his heart to remain steady. His blood was hotter in his veins than it had ever been before; those precious moments in bed with Renji had been simply _delightful_. Feeling the redheads' rather large erection against his thigh had nearly sent him into a euphoric arousal of his own and it had taken every ounce of self restraint he had to maintain his composure. However the memory of that feeling was fresh in his mind, and he longed to feel it again, but he was shy to make the first move, still uncertain concerning Renji's feelings towards him, if Renji even had any feelings for him.

He sighed quietly and washed the conditioner from his hair and the soap from his body, watching as Renji did the same and they finished together.

"Tai- I mean, Byakuya," Renji began as he turned the water off and wrung his hair out, "I know you were married to Hisana-san, but, have you ever found another man attractive?"

The raven haired male's head snapped around and he stared at his Fuku-Taichou, "Why do you ask?" he tried to sound nonchalant.

"Well... I think I like someone, but..." he sighed, "Well I've... Only liked one other person but it ended _badly._"

"Mm..." the nobleman paused, inwardly consoling himself that Renji liked someone, "When I was young I dallied, curiosity, and the like."

Renji tilted his head slightly as he stepped out, with some help and began to dry himself down, "So... You _have_ found another man attractive?"

"Yes, I have," he replied truthfully as he patted his skin dry, "When I was a boy I kissed another boy, but upon discovery I was scolded by the Kuchiki Elders."

"Scolded?" Renji frowned.

He sighed and looked at the redhead thoughtfully, "The Elders are old, and 'proper' in their way of thinking, and thus it was unacceptable for the next Head of the Clan to have any involvement of any kind with a member of the same gender. They believed one kiss made me homosexual." Byakuya shook his head, "Their punishment deterred me for a long time, but not forever."

Renji frowned as he considered his words, allowing himself to be half carried, half dragged, from the bathroom and into the magnificent walk-in wardrobe.

"So you've found another guy attractive since then?" he asked as he considered his final words.

"Yes." Byakuya replied simply as he pulled on clean underwear and pulled some out for Renji before helping him into them, "I have often admired some of my fellow Taichou believe it or not, of course it was passed off as mere admiration for power and strength, but I was appeased by them aesthetically too." He shrugged.

The redhead watched him search through the millions of clothes that were hung up around the small room, "Hmm... Well you've given me a lot to think about. Thanks."

"No problem," he replied softly as he made a sound of triumph as he pulled out an autumn red coloured yukata, "Here." He helped him stand straight and pulled the yukata around his shoulders and helped him put his arms into it before he tied it shut.

The noble then turned back to his array of clothes and pulled out a midnight blue yukata for himself and dressed quickly in it; he turned back to the redhead and his eyes widened as he found him only inches away.

Renji pulled away unexpectedly and nearly fell as a searing pain shot across his chest and surged through his body; he was steadied by the hand of his Taichou, but his body automatically flinched away from the touch and he fell anyway, hitting the floor and swearing fluently as his chest rippled with agony.

"Renji?!" Byakuya knelt down beside him, confused and stunned by his Fuku-Taichou's reaction to his touch, "Renji what... Can I do anything to help?"

"P... Painkillers..." the redhead replied, not meeting his gaze and instead holding his chest as though it would fall apart otherwise.

The noble scrambled over him and dashed out to where he had left the bundle of gauze, he had picked up the pot of painkillers on the off chance that Renji would require them at some point.

The redhead relaxed slightly as Byakuya left the wardrobe and curled up on his side as he calmed his breathing and his heart. His reaction to the closeness had been ridiculous and uncalled for, but at that moment the age old panic had returned for a few seconds and had spiralled beyond his control.

Using his surroundings, Renji was able to pull himself up onto a small chair which was pressed against the only wall which wasn't heaped full of clothes racks.

A heartbeat later, Byakuya returned and walked over, kneeling down with a glass of water and a couple of the small blue pills which would make his pain go away.

"Are you alright now Renji?" the noble asked once the tablets had been taken.

"Yes... Sorry for worrying you." He mumbled, still not looking at him.

Byakuya watched him for a moment before he frowned faintly, "What happened? Why did you panic like that?"

"I would rather not discuss it." He said tersely, "I don't mean to be rude but... It's just not something I want to tell you about. It doesn't affect my work so it really doesn't matter."

Perplexed further by his tone and sudden scowl, he let it drop; promising himself that he would ask Rukia if she knew anything.

Renji felt guilty for snapping at his Taichou, the man didn't understand and he didn't know what was wrong, on top of that he was just trying to help, and he was looking after him when he should have been doing his Taichou duties. But he couldn't seem to force himself to apologise which was worse, so he sat ponderingly in his regret. He closed his eyes as he was carried out of the walk-in wardrobe and set down on the bed while Byakuya sorted out his wild bed-hair, the ponytail was skewed and messy.

Then he was picked up again and carried down stairs, he opened his eyes when he heard Byakuya talking to someone and found that one of the attendants had met them at the stairs.

Renji was sat in his wheelchair and a blanket was thrown around his legs, "Noriaki will take care of your needs Renji, I regret that I must attend to one or two matters of importance before I can join you at the breakfast table. Please tell him what you would like to eat and he will prepare it." The noble glanced at the blonde haired attendant and nodded to him before turning and walking towards his office.

"Byakuya!" Renji burst out suddenly, going a little red in the face as he startled the attendant, "I... Sorry... For before..." he stammered, watching as the noble stopped walking and glanced around at him.

"Don't worry Renji, I'll see you in a little while." He flashed a faint smile before continuing on to his office, sending a Hell Butterfly to his sister before closing the door.

Byakuya sat down behind his desk and ran a hand down his face, cursing as he suddenly remembered tha he had forgotten to put his Kensaikan in his hair. He sighed heavily and ran his fingers through his liberated locks.

He looked up as he sensed Rukia's reiatsu and sat up straight in his chair, watching as the door opened and the short, fiery girl hurried in.

"Nii-sama, I just received your message, is everything alright?" she asked in concern, her hair sticking up at awkward angles from her hasty Shunpo from Division Thirteen to her home.

"Take a seat, Rukia." He responded, pushing a cup of fresh tea across to her.

Swallowing nervously, she sat down and picked up the tea, "Nii-sama, your message sounded urgent. Is there a problem?" she asked again, frowning faintly at the sight of his missing Kensaikan.

He hesitated to consider his words carefully, looking towards the French doors which lead out into the Sakura gardens, he mulled over his thoughts for several long moments, which thankfully, Rukia was used to and she knew not to interrupt.

"As you know," he finally began, "I have Renji staying here so that I might help him recover his recent injury like he helped when I was injured by Aizen; so far he has shown only a little resistance to my assistance however, something I cannot comprehend occurred this morning and it is worrying me."

"Nii-sama is worried?" she repeated with a puzzled frown.

"Perhaps worried is the wrong word to use, let us say for the sake of things that it is 'weighing on my mind'..." he decided, waving a hand dismissively before he sipped his tea, "Has Renji ever had a relationship that you know of Rukia?"

"A... A relationship?" she asked before she sighed, "Well... If you can call it that then yes, I suppose he has had one."

"Why do you sound hesitant?" he questioned, sitting forward.

She sighed again and licked her lips, "Can I ask what happened first? What happened to 'weigh on your mind' as you put it?"

He looked at her for a long moment, "I was assisting him in getting dressed, and we found ourselves in a compromising situation, also, for need of keeping him close by so that I might assist him if he needed it, he is staying in my quarters, and we are sharing the bed at the moment," he cleared his throat and looked away in mild embarrassment before composing himself and looking back at her, "We woke up entangled this morning and he seemed less than comfortable with it."

Rukia would have laughed if she hadn't known the reason for her friend's behaviour and instead and shuffled in her seat and peered into her half full cup. Byakuya watched her closely, her expression was open and he could see that she was trying to work out what she could tell him. She had always been easy to read.

"Well... It isn't really my secret to tell so I would honestly suggest you talk to Renji about it-"

"When I inquired he merely snapped at me." He interrupted.

"Ask again," she told him, looking directly at him, "If you keep poking him about it he will tell you."

"I don't wish to make him uncomfortable." He frowned.

She sighed, "He needs to tell you, for his own sake as well as yours. I think he wants to tell you, he just doesn't know how to."

He frowned and sat back, finishing his drink and feeling less than satisfied with her answers but knowing better than anyone that it was hard to share a secret which wasn't his to tell.

"Alright, I will talk to him over breakfast, thank you Rukia." He stood up slowly and offered a small smile before sweeping towards the door, "Send my best wishes to Ukitake-Taichou too." He added as a parting thought.

Rukia groaned slightly and wondered if she should warn Renji about Byakuya's intentions, but quickly decided against getting involved and Shunpo-ed out of the mansion again so that she could return to her duties before the metaphoric fireworks began.

**To be continue...**


	4. The Ice In Your Soul

**A massive thank you to everyone who has reviews and favourited this story, I hope this chapter is up to your standards :)**

**Chapter Four:**

Byakuya entered the kitchen and sat opposite Renji at the table, still considering Rukia's parting words; he thanked Noriaki as a plate of food was placed in front of him and took several mouthfuls before he offered a glance at his redheaded guest; Renji had his head bowed and was eating slowly, awkwardly; he looked like he was daydreaming.

He cleared his throat, "Renji... I believe we should discuss what happened upstairs. I still don't understand why you panicked, and I believe that if this arrangement is to continue I deserve to know so that I do not make you uncomfortable again." The noble reasoned his voice slightly stiff.

"I don't want to talk about it." The redhead said dejectedly.

"Well... We are going to talk about it because I think we need to," Byakuya pressed, "Unless you would like me to hand you back over to Division Four of course."

"That's not fair," Renji snapped, looking up at him with clenched teeth, "And you know it!"

Byakuya met his gaze and sighed, "I do know it; however I know that this is something which needs to be discussed. For your sake, as well as the sake of your recovery."

"F-Fine..." he looked down, "Can we finish breakfast first? If I have to talk about this I'd rather do it on a full stomach."

"Of course." He paused, "Thank you."

"Don't thank me for it, I'll fucking knock you out." Renji growled.

The raven haired male looked surprised for a moment before he released a small giggle, "I'm sure you would try admirably."

Renji snorted at his comment and continued to eat his breakfast, inwardly sighing at his situation. He didn't want to talk about what had happened, and normally his Taichou would have left it at that; respecting his privacy and giving him his personal space, but for some reason he wasn't going to let it drop and seemed determined to get the truth out of him at any cost, even blackmail. And in truth, Renji didn't want to have to leave his house so soon, he felt comfortable in his surroundings, despite feeling more akin to the attendants than the magnificent nobleman himself. It was a peculiar feeling, especially considering the only place he normally felt comfortable was on the battle field.

When they had finished and their plates removed to be cleaned, Byakuya wheeled Renji out of the kitchen and into the grounds, wheeling him along the small pale stone pathway towards th Sakura gardens his Grandfather, his Father and he himself had helped to grow.

He came to a stop in the seven foot long; eight foot wide courtyard which was shrouded from view by the thickly blooming blossoms. The sweet smell of thriving flowers gushed around them as Byakuya assisted Renji onto the large stone bench which was in the courtyard; he put the wheelchair to one side before he sat beside the redhead and crossed one of his legs over the other, waiting patiently for Renji to begin.

The redhead remained silent, wondering how to even begin such a conversation; he licked his lips and sighed, "I hate nobles." He said simply, "Or I used to... I told myself that if I hated them then I wouldn't get hurt."

"Why would you get hurt if you did like nobles?" Byakuya questioned curiously, frowning faintly at his statement.

"Because it happened before. When I was a younger man, living in Rukongai before joining Shino Academy, I... Met a nobleman one day, coming out of one of the shops. He was a few years older than myself, and had the gift of the gab. He told me that he was lost, so I offered to help him out, after which, he invited me out for a drink." He sighed and rubbed his forehead, "We met several times after and before long we slept together. I believed that... I was something special, that he cared, and that we might actually have a relationship. But... He began to get violent towards me, he began drinking and things got even worse, until he pinned me down one evening and forced himself on me."

Byakuya's eyes widened as he spoke, his mouth falling open slightly, "Renji..."

"I don't want pity." The redhead interrupted, "I nearly died of shame at the time, I don't want to go through it again. Rukia and Kira are the only other people aside from Unohana-Taichou who know what happened, he was charged and sent down, but he killed himself in prison so he never really got his just deserves for what he did."

The raven haired male swallowed hard and looked at his second in command, "Renji... I would never pity you, surely you know that?"

He looked at him and sighed, "I... Sorry, I got used to telling people not to pity me, the medical staff, and such like..."

"It's alright," Byakuya paused, "Thank you for tell me."

"You don't need to thank me for something like that." Renji looked at him and smiled weakly.

"Yes I do," he argued, "Because it took an act of faith to tell me the truth."

Renji finally smiled properly, "It does feel... Kind of good to have got it off my chest actually. At least I don't feel like an idiot about earlier anymore."

Byakuya smiled slightly and chuckled lightly, "You never looked like an idiot; I admit I was very surprised when you acted how you did but I realised quickly that there must have been a good reason for it."

They sat quietly and merely listened to the sounds of the garden, the whistling of wind passing through the tree branches and the fluttering of flower buds being just a couple of those sounds; it was peaceful and calm, clouds floating overhead in the pastel blue sky.

"Have you ever been with someone since that man?" Byakuya asked softly after a long while.

"Nah," the redhead sighed, "I never really let myself trust anyone again after that; I convinced myself that all nobles were only out for themselves, and for a while that was confirmed when it seemed like you had taken Rukia from me... But then, after Aizen's betrayal and everything, I guess I saw a different side to you after that... Realised that actually you aren't such a bad guy after all."

"Oh, thank you very much," his cheeks spattered slightly with a faint blush, "For the record, you are not as bad as I thought you were either."

"Oh cheers!" Renji laughed gently before he sighed and crossed his legs, sighing slightly, "I am glad you insisted I came and stayed with you while I recovered from my injury."

Byakuya looked at him as he spoke, "Are you? I was concerned that you would regret it."

"No I don't regret it, and it was very kind of you to offer. Thanks." He smiled slightly, "I've never lived like this before, and it is a little strange still but... I am very grateful."

"You don't need to be grateful Renji, I was more than happy to do this-" Byakuya was cut off by a sudden blaring alarm which made them both start with surprise, "Ah, that's the alarm from the Division. There must be a problem. I will have to go and deal with it. Would you like me to take you back to the mansion before I go?"

"No I'll be fine, you get going." He responded with a smile.

The noble hesitated for a moment before he nodded and disappeared in a flash, getting changed into his uniform and putting his Kensaikan in his hair before he shot back off towards the Division to see what was going on.

Renji sighed once he had gone and looked up at the sky, wondering what his Taichou really thought of him after he had come clean about what had happened. It no longer hurt to consider what had been done to him or how he had been used, though it did hurt his pride and his honour; it had taken a long time to get over it, to move on and recover the mental and physical effects of that man's actions.

He had meant what he had said though, he had come to realise that his Taichou was someone he could depend on, despite their previous problems and total opposite personalities.

The redhead paused suddenly and a frown formed on his face as he considered his actions that morning, his eyes widened slightly as he finally came to the conclusion which had eluded him before. He was attracted to Kuchiki Byakuya, why else would he have gotten so flustered.

A shy smile tickled his lips before he chuckled and shook his head, "Tch... Abarai Renji you big girl's blouse."

With a determined breath, he began to push himself up off the bench and stood, admittedly slightly wobbly on his feet when someone wasn't there to assist him. He grabbed the wheelchair and dropped into it like a sack of potatoes, panting steadily and resting for several long moments before he grabbed the wheels and coordinated his arms so that he managed to begin rolling himself down the pathway and back towards the mansion.

When Byakuya reached the Division, he was greeted by Rikichi, "What's the problem?"

"My apologies for calling you away Kuchiki-Taichou, the alarm was raised when there were false reports of Hollows in the area. We have since been to confirm them and they were proven to be fake, caused by Kurotsuchi-Taichou participating in an unauthorised experiment." He reported, bowing politely to his superior.

Byakuya sighed heavily and closed his eyes, "I suppose it is better to be safe than sorry."

"Yes, sir." The youth nodded before looking hopeful, "How is Abarai-Fuku-Taichou?"

"He is recovering," the raven haired male responded, "I am certain he will be back on his feet in no time. Regardless of the number of time he is knocked down, he always gets back up in the end."

"Yeah he does..." Rikichi smiled, sighing slightly in admiration.

Byakuya was stunned by his own feeling of possessiveness when he detected the awe in the man's voice; but not being one to ever show what he was thinking he concealed it with ease and merely turned away from him slightly, "I will leave things to you then, Rikichi. I must returned to Renji." He stated coolly before he turned on his heel and flash-stepped again.

'_What a waste of time... And having to leave so soon after Renji told me what he did. Ridiculous. I will have to have words with Kurotsuchi... His experiments are getting more and more outlandishly foolhardy. Not at all befitting to a Taichou of the Goeti 13.'_ He thought to himself bitterly, half scowling as he made his way across the fields towards his home again, he was in half a mind to go over to Division Twelve and give the man a piece of his mind. On the other hand, he had to ensure that Renji didn't get sick again from staying outside for too long, the last thing he wanted or needed was for him to get hypothermia for a second time in only a few days.

He arrived in the gardens by the bench they had been sat at together and frowned faintly as he discovered it was barren of both the redhead and his wheelchair. Curious, he sought his reiatsu and ran a hand through his hair as he discovered it back in the building. Shrugging it off, he went inside and followed Renji's reiatsu, finding him in the kitchen again.

"Are you alright?" he asked as he stepped inside.

Renji glanced around and smiled, pouring them both a cup of tea, "Yeah, I got myself back, decided a bit of independence would heal by injured pride. How was the Division?"

"It was fine, a false alarm caused by Kurotsuchi-Taichou." He explained.

"Blugh... I know I shouldn't speak ill of a Taichou but he gives me the creeps!" he exclaimed, handing him a cup of tea.

"I know, secretly, I agree." He chuckled and thanked him for the tea, sipping it and sighing, the redhead knew exactly how to make it to his preference.

They shared a chuckle before falling silent; Renji watched him enjoying his tea and sipped some of his own. He sighed slightly and looked down in his cup.

"Are you alright Renji?" he asked quietly, "After telling me what you did, I hope you don't feel awkward."

"I'm fine, just thinking about stuff." He smiled, "Nah, I don't feel awkward, like I said, I'm glad that I told you, it's a weight off my shoulders."

"Good, I'm glad you feel that way." He leaned over slowly and rested a hand on his shoulder, "I know we struggled at the beginning of our relationship and since then it had improved; I truly hope for it to continue to do so, and I hope in time you will be able to trust me completely Renji."

The redhead stared at him slightly and he swallowed, "I do trust you Byakuya."

"That... Makes me happy, believe it or not." He smiled honestly and leaned forwards without hesitation and pressed his lips to his forehead, he pulled back, "And I, trust you completely, with my life and my heart's secrets."

Renji stared up at him, his cheeks dusting the same shade as his hair as he felt his lips on his forehead, "Byakuya..." he licked his lips shyly, "Thanks."

"Anytime." He whispered.

**To be continued...**


End file.
